The present invention relates to disposable pest traps and particularly to mouse traps. As is well known, pests such as roaches and mice, among others, multiply at a very rapid rate and it is important to be vigilant in their detection and to take immediate steps to eliminate them before they have an opportunity to breed. This is particularly important in food storage, processing, preparation and serving areas. Inasmuch as most pesticides or rodenticides take several days to a week or more to kill, they are less than satisfactory in the prevention of increased infestation. Moreover it is obviously undesirable to employ such poisonous materials in such food areas or where children, pets, desirable animals or even adults may possibly be harmed by them. Another serious disadvantage of poisons is that the poisoned pest, a mouse for example, tends to crawl off to an inaccessible hiding place to die, decay and produce a distressing odor problem difficult or impossible of solution. For these and other reasons, attempts have been made to entrap pests in such a way that the disadvantages of the use of poison are avoided and the opportunity for the pest to hide in an inaccessible place is eliminated.